Hairspray: Ten Years Later
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: This story is ten years after the pageant. Penweed, Trink, Cornbelle. I suck at summeries. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The year was 1971. Tracy Turnbald was getting ready to go with her boyfriend of ten years, Link Larkin. It was also her 25th birthday. She didn't know Link had other plans then he had originally told her. He had planned a surprise birthday party.

Link was decorating the record shop with the help of Penny and Seaweed. Inez was blowing up some balloons. Maybelle and Edna were making the food and cake. Corny and Wilbur were setting up tables.

I should tell you how Link and Tracy started going out.

Link was a teenage heartthrob. He was on one of the most popular shows in Baltimore, The Corny Collins Show. He was also going out with the most rude, awful, cruel girl at school, Amber Von Tussle. Amber's mom was station manager. Amber was also the lead dancer on the show.

Tracy was a fan of the show. She auditioned but Velma Von Tussle put a stop to that. Tracy got a detention because she skipped class to audition in detention, she met Seaweed. Tracy was dancing when Link looked in the detention room door window. He walked in and told Tracy that if Corny saw her dancing like that, he put her on the show. She went to the hop where Corny was hosting with her best friend Penny, and she danced for Corny. And he put her on the show.

Amber hated that. So when they were in history class, Amber landed Tracy in detention. Link didn't like what Amber did, so he landed himself in detention. You know what happens next.

Link had to get home to get ready. And he also had pick up Tracy. Tracy had on a red sparkly dress. It was a spring/summer dress so she was comfortable. Link got home and got ready. Then the couple left the house they had bought together.

"So where are you taking me?" Tracy asked. She was blindfolded.

"It's a surprise," Link said. He parked the car in front of the record shop.

He led Tracy out of the car and closed the door. He led her to the door of the shop ans opened it. They walked in and Link closed the door. He took the blindfold off of Tracy's eyes and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed, popping up from their hiding places.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"WOW!" Tracy said. "A surprise party for my birthday."

"Yes," Link said. "Happy Birthday Trace."

Everyone was there. Brad, Tammy, Fender, Sketch, Shelly, IQ, Lou Ann, Joey, Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jesse, Darla, Paulie, Noreen, Doreen, Anne, Rhonda, Hoo-Hoo, Tyrone, Duane, Jermaine, Janetta, Pearl, Little Mo, Skillet and Stooie.

Wilbur and Edna were there with Tracy's little brother and sister, Jonathan and Taylor. Corny and Maybelle were there. Inez was there, too. And of course, Penny and Seaweed were there.

Edna found out she was pregnant with twins when Tracy, Link, Penny and Seaweed graduated from high school 8 years before. Tracy was happy for her parents when she heard the news.

Jonathan and Taylor are eight years old.

"Link, did you plan all this?" Tracy asked him.

"Sure did along with Seaweed and Penny," Link said.

Tracy hugged Penny and Seaweed. Then she hugged and kissed Link.

"Everyone hungry?" Edna and Maybelle asked.

Everyone was. So they went and got something to eat.

After everyone was finished eating, it was time for Tracy to open presents.

Inez went first. She gave Tracy a friendship necklace. Penny and Seaweed gave Tracy a framed photo of the four friends from graduation. Corny and Maybelle gave Tracy records since Tracy and Link are the choreographers along with Penny and Seaweed for the Corny and Maybelle Collins show. Jonathon and Taylor gave their big sister earrings. Edna and Wilbur gave Tracy a necklace to go with the earrings. Everyone else gave Tracy gift certificates.

"Now for my gift," Link said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Okay," Tracy said. "I'm ready for your gift."

"Okay. We've been going out for ten years," Link said.

"Yes, we have," said Tracy.

"Best ten years of my life," Link said. "Anyway, I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"Oh. My. God," Tracy said.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, will you marry me?" Link asked, getting down on one knee and opening a ring box.

"Yes!" Tracy said. "My answer is yes!"

Link slipped the ring on Tracy's finger. They kissed and hugged. Everyone clapped.

"Did everyone know about this?" Tracy asked Link.

"Yes, they did," Link said.

"Congratulations," Noreen and Doreen said, coming over to Link and Tracy.

"Thanks," Tracy said.

The guests congratulated Tracy and Link. Then the guests left. The only people that stayed were Penny and Seaweed, Inez, Edna, Wilbur, Jonathon, Taylor, Corny and Maybelle.

"This was the best party ever," said Tracy. "Thanks everyone."

"Your welcome," Penny, Seaweed, Edna, Wilbur, Jonathon, Taylor, Inez, Corny and Maybelle.

By the time Tracy and Link left, it was midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Tracy was in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for Link and her. She was already dressed. Link was still sleeping. Tracy made the coffee, so the smell of the coffee woke Link up.

He got up, dressed and went down the stairs.

He went into the kitchen. The ring on Tracy's finger sparkled in the sunlight. The ring looked perfect for her finger.

The doorbell rang. It took Link out of his daze. Tracy looked at him and smiled. Link went to open the door. Outside, there stood his brother, Andrew, and his sister, Amelia.

Link was surprised to see them at the door.

"This is a surprise to see the two of you here," Link said. "What brings you here?"

"Can't a guy and a girl come see their big brother?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, " Link said. "But they should call first. What is the reason you're here?"

"Okay," Amelia said. "Mom and dad want you and Tracy to come over for dinner."

"I haven't seem or talk to them in ten years," Link said. "Why would I want to talk to them now?"

"I don't know," Andrew said.

"Mom and dad were mad when I started dating Tracy," Link said. "They don't even like Tracy."

"But we do," Amelia said. "We're not like mom and dad."

"Did you parents kick you two out if we didn't come for supper?" Tracy asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Andrew said."How did you know?"

"It's my gift," Tracy said.

The four of them laughed at that.

"Do you want to stay here until you get on your feet?" Link asked.

"Sure," Andrew and Amelia said at the same time.

"I call mom and dad. I tell them Tracy and I are not coming,"Link said.

Link called his parents. He told them that he and Tracy weren't coming. Tracy was showing Amelia and Andrew her engagement ring. After Link got off the phone, he went to Andrew' car and helped his little brother get the suitcases.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The suitcases were in the trunk of the car. Andrew was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about, little bro?" Link asked him.

"One other reason I got kicked out of the house," Andrew said.

"And what's that.?" Link asked.

"They hate my girlfriend," Andrew said. " And you should know who she is."

"I do?" Link asked.

"Yeah, she's is your best friend's sister," Andrew said.

"Your girlfriend is Inez?" asked Link.

"Yeah. 10 months," Andrew said. " Amelia's boyfriend is Dylan Johnson."

"One of my dancers on the show?" Link asked.

"Yes. Ten months, too," Andrew said, as the guys went into the house and up the stairs."

"Then why she get kicked out?" Link asked.

"They don't like Dylan because of his beliefs," Andrew said.

"Our parents certainly are dunce," Link said.

"That's for sure," Andrew said.

Inez and Dylan walked over to Link and Tracy's house to get a ride to the studio.

"Hello," Inez said.

"Hey Inez," Tracy said. "Couldn't get a ride from your brother?"

"No. I couldn't get even get a ride with my mother and stepfather," Inez said.

"You can come with us," Link said, coming down the stairs with Andrew.

"Andrew!" said Inez when she saw him.

"Amelia!" Dylan said as Amelia ran up to him.

Amelia hugged Dylan and Andrew hugged Inez.

Then it was time to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"The show was great today," Corny said, his arm around Maybelle.

"It sure was," Dylan said, his arm around Amelia.

"Can I ask you four girls something?" Tracy asked Penny, Amelia, Maybelle and Inez.

"Sure you can," the four girls said at once.

"Will you four be in the wedding?" Tracy asked.

"Definitely," Penny said.

"Hey yeah," Amelia said.

"Of course," Maybelle and Inez said.

"Same question, guys," Link said.

"Duh," Seaweed said.

"Yeah," Dylan said.

"Of course," Corny said.

"Sure," Andrew said.

Everyone started talking at once.

Penny was maid of honour and Maybelle , Inez and Amelia were bridesmaids.

Seaweed, Corny, Andrew and Dylan were best men.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"We have to start planning," Tracy said to Link the next morning.

"We sure do," Link said. "What do we need to do?"

Tracy told him they needed to get the church, the dresses, the tuxes, flowers, send invitations, get the reception hall and more.

"That's a lot of stuff," Link said

"It sure is," Tracy said.

"Why don't we get married on June 2nd," Link said.

"Why June 2nd?" Amelia asked.

"That was the day," Link began.

"He told me he loved me," Tracy said.

"It was also the day of our first kiss," Link said.

"That's so sweet," Amelia said.

"June 2nd is less than a month away," Tracy said. "Today is the second of May."

Tracy's birthday was on the 30th of April. They had a month to plan the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

May 3rd- Tracy and Link sent out the invitations.

May 4th- Tracy and Link booked the church for June 2nd.

May 6th- Tracy, Penny, Amelia, Maybelle, Inez went to buy their dresses. The guys went tux shopping.

May 7th- People that were invited to the wedding confirm they are coming.

May 8th- Tracy and Link book the reception.

May 13th - Tracy and Link asked Jonathon and Taylor to be the ring bearer and flower girl.

The rest of May was relaxing. But the week before the wedding, everything was hectic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"The wedding's today," Tracy said.

"It sure is," Penny said.

"We've got to get ready after breakfast," Tracy said.

Maybelle, Edna, Penny, Inez and Amelia stayed with Tracy at the house while Link, Seaweed, Corny, Wilbur, Andrew and Dylan stayed at the Turnblads' apartment. Jonathon and Taylor stayed with Tracy.

"Tracy, my girl, you are nervous and excited right now," Edna said.

"Mama, I'm marrying the man of my dreams today," Tracy said. "That's why I'm nervous and excited."

"I'm marrying the girl of my dreams today," Link said.

"About time, too," Seaweed said.

"Sure is," Link said.

After breakfast, the girls and Jonathon got ready to go to the church.

Penny was helping Tracy into her wedding dress. Tracy looked like a princess.

"You look so beautiful," Penny said.

"You really think so?" Tracy said.

"I sure do," Penny said.

"Link, this is your big day," Seaweed said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Eleven years ago today," Link said. "I told Tracy I loved her and it was our first kiss."

"I remember that day," Corny said. "Sergeant Williams was going to arrest Tracy."

"But Corny told him he was arresting the wrong person," Seaweed said.

"I remember that," Wilbur said.

"Ready to get to the church?" Dylan asked, poking his head through the door.

"Sure am," Link said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Tracy was sitting in the bride's room at the church. She was waiting for her father. She couldn't believe she was getting married to the man of her dreams.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tracy asked.

"Your father," the person on the other side said.

"Come in, Daddy," Tracy said.

Wilbur walked in the room. He saw her.

"You look beautiful," Wilbur said.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Tracy.

"I love you so much," Wilbur said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love so much, too, " Tracy said. "Even though I'm getting married today, I'll always be your little girl."

"I know," Wilbur said. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Tracy said. She took her father's arm.

Link was at the front of the church. He was smiling. Everyone that were close to Tracy and him were there. He saw Edna crying. He was waiting to see Tracy walk down the aisle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Finally, the doors opened. First down the aisle was Amelia, then Inez, then Maybelle. Jonathon and Taylor walked down the aisle before Penny. Penny walked down the aisle afterwards. Then Tracy walked down the aisle.

Tracy had a big smile on her face. She looked at Link and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Wilbur was beaming. Finally, she was at the front.

"Who gives this beautiful woman away?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I," Wilbur said. He kissed his daughter's cheek and gave her hand to Link. He walked to Edna.

"You all may be seated," the minister said. Everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the marriage of this man and this woman," the minister began. "If there is any person here who doesn't believe in this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke. Link and Tracy let out a breath.

"Lincoln Alexander Larkin, do you take Tracy Edna Turnblad to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have , hold and cherish her from this day forward?" the minister asked Link.

"I do," Link said.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, do you take Lincoln Alexander Larkin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have, hold and cherish from this day forward?" the minister asked Tracy.

"I do," Tracy said, smiling at Link.

"Link and Tracy wrote their own wedding vows," the minister said. "Who has the rings?"

Jonathon handed the minister the rings.

"Tracy, you may go first," the minister said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Link, since the day I met you, I have loved you. Many people thought it was just an infatuation. I knew otherwise. You have made me the woman I should be. I thank you for loving me and all that. This ring is a sign of my love and fidelity," Tracy said, slipping the ring on Link's finger.

"Link, it's your turn," the minister said.

"Tracy, the day I saw you dance in the detention room through the window, I fell in love. The thing I said at the record shop that day is true. Knowing you is the start of a pretty big adventure. I love you. You have made me the man I am today. This ring is a sign of my love and fidelity," Link said, slipping the ring on Tracy's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. " You may kiss the bride."

Link pulled Tracy's veil over her face. He kissed her for the longest time.

"It's my pleasure to introduce you to Mr and Mrs. Lincoln Larkin," the minister said.

Everyone stood up and clapped. Link and Tracy walked hand in hand down the aisle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"May I introduce to you Mr and Mrs. Lincoln," Corny said.

Link and Tracy walked into the hall. Everyone stood up clapping. The couple walked over to their table at the front and sat down. It was time to eat.

After everyone was finished eating, it was time for Link and Tracy's first dance as husband and wife. The song that they had picked was "It Takes Two" of course by Link.

Link recorded the song for Tracy. He gave it to her for their eight year anniversary. Tracy thought it would be a great first wedding dance. Link agreed.

_They say it's a man's world_

_Well that can't be denied._

_But what good's a man's world_

_Without a woman by his side_

_And so I will wait_

_Until that moment you decide_

_That I'm your man_

_And you're my girl._

_That I'm the sea _

_And you're the pearl_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two_

_Doo doo-wop!_

_A king ain't a king _

_Without the power behind the throne._

_A prince is a pauper, babe,_

_Without a chick to call his own._

_So please, darling, choose me_

_I don't want to rule alone._

_Tell me,_

_I'm your king _

_And you're my queen_

_That no one else_

_Can come between_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two._

_(Don't you know)_

_Lancelot had Guinevere,_

_Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick._

_Romeo had Juliet,_

_And Liz, well, she has her Dick._

_They say it takes two to tango._

_Well that tango's child's play_

_So take me to the dance floor _

_And we'll twist the night away._

_Just like Frankie Avalon_

_Had his favourite mouseketeer,_

_I dream of a lover, babe,_

_To say the things I long to hear._

_So come closer, baby,_

_Oh, and whisper in my ear._

_(Yeah)_

_That you're my girl _

_And I'm your boy_

_I'm your pride _

_And you're my joy._

_That I'm the sand_

_And you're the tide._

_I'll be the groom_

_If you'll be my bride._

_It takes two baby,_

_It takes two._

Even Tracy sang on the recorded version. She didn't know that it was for her.

_I'm your girl ( you're my girl)_

_You're my boy ( I'm your boy)_

_You're my pride _

_And I'm you're joy,_

_I'm the sand_

_And you're the tide._

_Be the groom _

_I'll be your bride (be my bride)_

_It takes two..._

_It takes two..._

(Link)

_It takes two, baby_

(Tracy and Link)

_It takes two._

The dance ended. Tracy and Link kissed. Everyone clapped.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"Daddy, may I have this dance?" Tracy asked her father.

"Yes, you most certainly may," Wilbur said. He led Tracy to the dance floor.

"Mrs. Turnblad, may I have this dance?" Link asked Edna.

"Certainly," Edna said.

"My little girl is all grown up," Wilbur said.

"Daddy, you have Taylor," Tracy said.

"I know," Wilbur said. "But you're my first born."

Tracy hugged her father just as the song ended.

Link and Edna walked over to Tracy and Wilbur.

"Link, take good care of her, will you?" Wilbur asked.

"Certainly, sir," Link said.

Wilbur shook Link's hand. Then Wilbur took Edna back to the dance floor.

"He's very protective over you," Link said,smiling.

"Well, I'm his first born," Tracy said. "He's just looking out for me."

"And he's doing quite well at it," Link said.

"Link," Taylor said, tugging on Link's pant leg.

"What, sweetie?" Link asked, looking down at her.

"Would you dance with me?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," Link said.

Taylor and Link went to the dance floor. Taylor stepped on Link's feet and danced that way.

Tracy walked over to Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathon," Tracy said.

"Hey, Tracy," Jonathon said.

"Would you like to dance with your big sister?" Tracy asked.

"Sure!" Jonathan said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Jonathan led Tracy to the dance floor. They started dancing.

"Tracy, can I tell you something?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure. I'm your big sister. You can tell me anything," Tracy said

"Okay," Jonathan said. " I love you so much."

"Oh, Jonathon," Tracy said. " I love you so much, too. Now it's my turn to tell you something."

"What?" Jonathan asked.

" When you and Taylor were born, I was so happy that I was crying," Tracy said.

"You and Taylor were wrapped around my little finger. You both would wrap your little hands onto both of my pinkies."

"We were?" asked Jonathon.

"Yes. You two still are wrapped around my finger," Tracy said. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you both."

The song ended. Jonathan hugged his sister.

"May I have this dance?" Link asked Tracy.

"Certainly," Tracy said, smiling.

"So, Mrs. Larkin," Link said. "How does it feel to be called Mrs. Larkin.?"

"It feels fantastic, Mr. Larkin," Tracy said.

"I love you," Link said.

"I love you," Tracy said.

Link kissed her.

Tracy and Link danced the night away. Tracy and Seaweed danced a slow song while Link danced with Penny. Link danced with Maybelle while Corny danced with Tracy. Amelia danced with Link while Dylan danced with Tracy. Tracy danced with Andrew and Link dances with Inez. When everyone left, it was two in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"We are leaving you two alone here," Link said. " Promise me, there will be no parties or long telephone chats."

Link and Tracy were leaving for their honeymoon.

"We promise," Amelia said. "Besides, parties almost always a bore."

"You can have Dylan and Inez come over ," Tracy said. "But that's it. The emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Okay. Now go on your honeymoon," Andrew said. "We'll be fine."

"We're trusting you," Link said.

"We know," Amelia said. "Now go."

Link and Tracy left for the train station.

"Right this way, Mrs. Larkin," Link said. Link opened the door of the hotel room.

"This is the life," Tracy said. She went over and gave Link a kiss.

"It sure is," Link said."It sure is."

Amelia and Andrew were at Tracy and Link's house when the phone rang.

"Hello," Amelia said after she picked up the phone.

"Amelia," the person on the other end said. "This is Edna."

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Turnbald," Amelia said. "How are you?"

"Not that good," Edna said. "There's been an accident."

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"Jonathan was playing outside this morning when he was hit by a car," Edna said.

"Is he going to be alright," Amelia asked.

"We don't know," Edna said. "Could you call the hotel that Link and Tracy are staying at?"

"Sure will," Amelia said. She hung up the phone.

"What did Mrs. Turnblad want?" Andrew asked.

"Jonathan has been a accident. He got hit by a car this morning. They don't know if he's going to be okay."

"Do you want me to call the hotel?" Andrew asked his sister.

"Please. I don't think I'll be able to," Amelia said. She left the room.

He called the hotel that Link and Tracy were staying at.

"Hello?" Link said when he picked up the phone.

"Link, it's me," Andrew said.

"Andrew, Tracy and I are on our honeymoon," Link said. "Is this an emergency?"

"Yes," Andrew said. " There was an accident. Jonathan was hit by a car this morning."

"What?" Link said.

"Mrs. Turnblad called and asked if we could call you and Tracy," Andrew said.

"I tell Tracy," Link said. "Thanks Andrew."

Link hung up the phone.

Tracy came out of the bathroom. She was ready to go out. She saw Link's face.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"That was Andrew," Link said. "There's been an accident."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"What type of accident?" Tracy asked her husband.

"Jonathon was hit by a car this morning," Link said.

"What?!" Tracy asked.

"He was playing outside when a car came and hit him," Link said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tracy asked.

"They don't know," Link said. "But we have to get home."

Tracy hadn't unpacked yet so their bags were packed. They left.

"This isn't happening," Amelia said. "He's only a little kid."

"I know," Andrew said.

Everyone was at the hospital. Wilbur, Edna, Taylor, Amelia, Andrew, Inez, Dylan, Maybelle and Corny, Seaweed and Penny.

"Can't believe it," Maybelle said.

Tracy and Link walked into the hospital. Edna ran over to Tracy. They cried.

"I told him I would always be there for him and Taylor," Tracy said. "I don't believe this."

"I know," Edna said. "My baby boy was just playing outside."

The doctor came up to everyone.

"How's Jonathan?" Link asked him.

"He isn't doing that great," The doctor said.

"What happened to him?" Tracy asked.

"His legs were crushed. If he survives, he will be paralysed," the doctor said. "Who would like to see him first?"

"I will," Tracy said because she knew her mom and dad and sister wouldn't want to see him yet.

"I'll come with you," Link said.

They went to Jonathan's room. He was hooked up to machines. He wasn't himself.

"Hey Jonathan," Tracy said. "I'm here beside you."

Tears ran down Tracy's face.

"Link,"Tracy said. "Yesterday was the happiest day of our lives."

"And today," Link said. "It went all downhill."

"He shouldn't be here," Tracy said."He's only eight."

"I know," Link said, pulling Tracy into a hug. "I know."

"I want him to get better," Tracy said.

"We all do," Link said.

She took her brother's hand and held it for the longest time.

"I think I should go get your parents," Link said.

He went to get Wilbur and Edna.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

"Hey baby," Edna said, when she came into the room.

Wilbur saw that Tracy was crying. He went over and hugged her.

"Where's Taylor?" Tracy asked him.

"She's not ready to see him," Wilbur said. "So Link decided to stay with her."

"I go see if she's okay," Tracy said. " You can talk to him."

Tracy left the room.

She walked to the waiting room.

When Taylor saw Tracy, she ran. When she got to her sister, she hugged her. Tracy picked her up. Tracy sat down and rocked Taylor back and forth.

"Is he going to be okay?" Taylor asked.

"I don' t know, sweetheart," Tracy said. "I don't know."

"We'll be praying for him," Maybelle said.

Tracy gave Taylor to Amelia and hugged Maybelle.

Just then, the doctors came rushing by the waiting room.

"Oh no," Link said. He rushed over to his wife.

Wilbur and Edna walked back to the waiting room.

"We have to wait," Wilbur said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

It was two hours later when the doctor came to tell them.

"Everyone," the doctor said. "I'm so sorry. We couldn't save him."

"Jonathan's dead?!" Tracy asked, crying.

"Yes," the doctor said. He left.

"This can't be happening," Edna said. "My little boy is gone."

"Yesterday he was so happy," Wilbur said."And today he's gone."

Tracy cried on Link's shoulder. He held her tight.

Penny and Seaweed went over to see Tracy. Tracy turned around and hugged Penny. Seaweed put his hand on Tracy's shoulder.

"I told him I would always be there for him," Tracy said. "I didn't keep my promise."

"I'm sorry," Link said, trying to soothe his crying wife.

"He was the smartest little boy I know," Penny said. She started crying.

Seaweed hugged her.

Tracy went over to Taylor to see how she was doing. Taylor was crying. Tracy picked her little sister up. Tracy sat down.

"He's gone?" Taylor asked. "My twin brother is gone?"

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Tracy said. "But he is."

Taylor cried. Link came over and sat down beside Tracy. He rubbed Taylor's back. Taylor turned around and hugged Link. Link picked her up and held her tight.

Edna was crying so Tracy walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"Jonathan is an angel now," Tracy said.

"I guess he is," Edna said. "But he always was."

"He sure was, Mama," Tracy said. "He sure was."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

The funeral was two days after. Seaweed, Link, Corny, Dylan and Andrew were the pall bearers.

The gang arrived at the church. Everyone was there. Brad, Tammy, Fender Sketch Shelly, IQ, Lou-Ann, Joey, Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jesse, Darla, Paulie, Noreen, Doreen, Anne, Rhonda ,Hoo-Hoo ,Jermaine ,Janetta, Pearl, Little Mo, Skillet and Stooie. They walked over to Tracy and gave her the biggest hug. They gave Edna the biggest hug too.

Then the service began.

"Friends and family, we are gathered her to remember Jonathan Robert Turnblad, a boy full of life. He was loved by everyone," the minister said. "Tracy will now give the eulogy."

"Jonathon was a loveable person," Tracy began. "Everyone who knew him, liked him. I remember when he was born, he was holding on to my finger so tight. He was the apple of our mama's eye."

Tracy started crying then. Link saw how this was breaking her heart. He walked up to the front and put his arm around Tracy.

"I'm sorry everyone," Tracy said. " Where was I? Oh right. Jonathan would have been nine years old this year. He was my little brother and I am going to miss him so much. We miss you already, Jonathan, we miss you already."

After the eulogy, the pall bearers took Jonathan's casket to be buried at the cemetery.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"It's been ten months since that fateful day," Tracy said.

"He would have been nine this year," Link said. "Today to be exact."

"It's also Taylor's birthday," Tracy said.

"We should get ready for the party," Link said.

It was April 4th,1972. It had been ten months since the accident that killed Jonathan. He would have been nine years old that day.

"Do you mind if we go to the cemetery to put flowers on his grave?" Tracy asked. "For his birthday?"

"I don't mind," Link said. "That would be great."

Trac y and Link left the house to go to the cemetery before the party.

"Hey buddy," Tracy said. "Happy Birthday. We miss you."

"It sure isn't the same without you," Link said.

"It sure isn't," Tracy said.

Tracy laid the flowers on Jonathan's grave. Link took Tracy's hand and they walked back to the car.

"Happy Birthday Taylor!" Tracy said.

"Thanks Tracy," Taylor said.

She gave Tracy a hug. She gave Link a hug.

"So who's coming to your party?" Tracy asked.

"No," Taylor said.

"Well, put this blindfold on," Link said.

Taylor did as she was told. Link led her to the car. Edna, Tracy and Wilbur followed. They all climbed into Link's car.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see," Tracy said. Taylor was sitting in between Tracy and Link.

They stopped in front of Maybelle's record shop.

Tracy led Taylor out of the car. They all walked up to the door. Link opened it. They walked in. Link closed it.

Taylor took the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" Everyone said.

"Thank you!" Taylor said to Link and Tracy.

"We knew you felt a little down the past few months," Link said.

"So we decided to give you a party," Tracy said.

Taylor hugged her sister and brother-in-law.

Inez and Andrew were there. Amelia and Dylan were there. So was Corny and Maybelle and Seaweed and Penny.

"We thought we'd have a small get together for your birthday," Dylan said.

"Thanks everyone," Taylor said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

The next day, Tracy woke up feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom. She woke up Amelia.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not feeling the best," Tracy said. "But it's only in the morning when I feel this way."

"I think I know why you feel this way," Amelia said.

"You do?" Tracy asked.

"I think you might be pregnant," Amelia said.

"You think?" asked Tracy.

"When do you have a doctor's appointment?" Amelia asked.

"Today," Tracy said. "Will you come with me? We could have a girl's day out."

"Sure," Amelia said.

When the girls left to go to the doctor's, it was about 11 in the morning. They told Link and Andrew that they were having a girl's day out.

"I am so nervous," Tracy said.

"Don't be," Amelia said.

"Mrs. Larkin, the doctor will see you now," the nurse said.

Tracy walked into see the doctor.

"Oh my!" Tracy said, when she came out of the doctor's office.

"What?" asked Amelia.

"You were right," Tracy said. "I am pregnant."

"How far along?" Amelia asked.

"Three months along," Tracy said.

Tracy had lost a lot of weight over the years. She felt like she was getting bigger for some reason.

"I'm pregnant with twins," Tracy said.

"Oh my," Amelia said. "We should go out to lunch to celebrate."

And that's what the girls did.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

"How am I going to tell Link?" Tracy asked.

"I'll be there when you tell him," Amelia said." You'll be fine."

They were walking to the door. Link opened it and hugged Tracy.

"I've missed you," Link said.

"I was gone for a couple of hours," Tracy said.

"I know," Link said.

The three of them went inside.

"Link," Tracy said. "There's something I have to say to you."

Tracy and Link sat on the couch.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Remember how you told me you always wanted to be a father?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah I remember," Link said.

"Well," Tracy said. "Your dream is coming true."

"It is?" Link asked.

" Yes," Tracy said. " I'm three months pregnant with twins."

Link hugged Tracy for the longest time.

"When did you find out?" Link asked.

"Today," Tracy said. "I went to the doctor's."

"This is great," Link said. "We have to call everyone."

And that's what they did. Tracy and Link called Wilbur, Edna and Taylor. They called Seaweed and Penny. And they called Corny, Maybelle and Inez. They even called Dylan.

Everyone was happy. This made everyone's day.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Tracy and Link were painting the nursery. They wanted to use a neutral colour so if it was twin boys or girls, they wouldn't have to change the colour.

"Have you thought of any names?" Amelia asked.

"Not yet," Tracy said. "We have six months to figure it out."

"They will be a mixture of the both of us," Link said.

"They sure will be," Tracy said.

Penny, Edna, Maybelle, Amelia and Inez had planned a baby shower for Tracy. Corny, Seaweed, Wilbur, Andrew and Dylan took Link out for a guy's day. It was six months later. Tracy was getting bigger.

"Link and I found out the genders of the twins," Tracy said.

"You did?" Edna said. "Am I getting granddaughters, grandsons or a mixture of both.?"

"You are getting granddaughters," Tracy said, smiling.

Edna hugged her daughter.

"I'm going to be a aunt," Amelia said.

"Me too," Taylor said.

Taylor hugged her sister.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Link and Tracy were on the couch, watching a movie. Amelia and Andrew went out with Inez and Dylan. Tracy was sitting when she felt a sharp pain. It was three months later. Nine months to be exact.

"Are you okay, Lil' Darlin'?" Link asked.

"I think it's time," Tracy said.

Link helped Tracy up. When Tracy got up, her water broke. Link got her suitcase and helped his wife to the car.

"We'll call your parents and everyone at the hospital," Link said as they drove away from the house.

"Hello," Edna said as she answered the phone.

"It's time," Link said.

"Where are you two?" Edna asked.

"We're at the hospital," Link said. "Come now."

Edna hung up the phone.

"We need to get to the hospital," Edna said. "Tracy's in labour."

Wilbur, Edna and Taylor raced to the car. Link called everyone.

"It's twin girls," The doctor told Link.

Tracy had fell asleep. She was tired. Link held one of his daughters. He kept thinking of names.

An hour later, Tracy woke up. Link handed the twin he was holding to Tracy and picked up the other one.

"We need to find some names for these two," Link said.

"How about Brittany Ann and Marissa Jade," Tracy said.

"Perfect," Link said.

Just then the whole gang came in.

They thought the twins were beautiful.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

It's been a year since the twins were born and two years since Jonathan passed away. It's also been two years for Tracy and Link. The twins are cute.

Penny and Seaweed are expecting their first child. They have been married for a year.

Andrew and Inez are engaged and living together.

Dylan and Amelia are engaged and living together too.

Taylor is ten years old and loves her nieces so much.

Corny and Maybelle are expecting too.

These are the lives of the people we have come to love.


End file.
